The invention relates in particular to a method for acoustic reproduction of a digital audio medium, in particular an audio book, in a motor vehicle, in particular a two- or four-wheeled motor vehicle, wherein the motor vehicle has at least one sensor provided in or on it for picking up driving parameters of the motor vehicle, such as in particular at least one speed, force or acceleration sensor.
Known methods for reproducing a digital audio medium in a motor vehicle are not very user friendly.
The object of the invention is, in particular, to provide a method for user friendly reproduction of a digital audio medium in a motor vehicle.
This object is achieved in particular by a method for acoustically reproducing a digital audio medium, in particular an audio book, in a motor vehicle, in particular a two- or four-wheeled motor vehicle, wherein the motor vehicle has at least one sensor provided in or on it for picking up driving parameters of the motor vehicle, such as in particular at least one speed, force or acceleration sensor, wherein the method includes the steps of: first comparing whether the driving parameters picked up by the at least one sensor denote a section of road that requires increased attentiveness from the driver of the motor vehicle, and in the event of a positive first comparison, the reproduction of the audio medium is interrupted; second comparing whether the driving parameters picked up by the at least one sensor denote a section of road that requires increased attentiveness from the driver of the motor vehicle, and in the event of a positive second comparison, the reproduction of the audio medium continues to be interrupted, or in the event of a negative second comparison, reproduction of the audio medium is continued.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.